


Seasons

by syren888



Series: Pandora Hearts Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camaraderie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Insights, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Short Story, Slash, Teasing, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Just like the changing of the seasons, Reim Lunettes is a witness to the way Xerxes Breaks came out to be the way he is. Wondering with the passing of time about the insights the Mad Hatter has let him be privy of.
Relationships: Xerxes Break & Reim Lunettes, Xerxes Break/Reim Lunettes
Series: Pandora Hearts Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Seasons

The first time we met, I thought you were like the winter.

Hair that would become one with the snow, and a vacant gaze that caused chills down the spine. Not many could hold eye contact and not feel completely intimidated; even more so by the silence.

A lonely, sad, and morose silence that stayed attached even as time passed by, and became part of the icy walls that protected you from being hurt once again. Because, even as a child, I knew that what made you that way could only be something really painful and practically unbearable, hence, the reason why I linked you to the likes of winter.

Years started to pass by and similarly to the vestiges of spring, your walls started to thaw. I imagine that thanks to the honest intentions of the people around you; you slowly learned to feel the warmth of life once again. However, there were still things holding you back; I was aware of that and I wondered if others felt like that too.

Then, like the overwhelming heat of summer that would carry on in a breeze or halt for a moment in the rain to later come back stronger than before; you became sarcastic and blunt. A new mask started to form, one based on misleading words and full of eccentricities.

Your personality turned into a mix of deceiving gestures and intimidating moments, changing like the red and browns colors of fall leaves. Only selected few were able to see behind the act, but even then it was when chose to let something genuine show behind the guise of selective madness.

Nowadays is a miracle to get a read on you, and for some reason, I keep doing it, I wonder if you let me have a glimpse of you on purpose or if it's just another form of amusement for you.

* * *

The knock on wood wakes intense brown eyes out of his writing stupor. He looks up and meets with the sight of the object of his latest musings and journaling.

"Good evening Reim, care for a drink?" asks the man leaning on the doorframe with a sing-song voice while holding a bottle full of amber liquid.

Reim sighs, orders the papers around his desk methodically, opens a drawer puts the papers inside and closes it. With another sigh, he stands from his chair, takes off his glasses and starts to clean them.

"Xerxes...did you at least finish your paperwork?" Reim asks with an air of resignation putting his glasses back.

Xerxes chuckles at the question and walks inside the room. He closes the door behind him carelessly with his foot. When he's just a few steps from Reim, he locks eyes with him for a moment. Brown eyes with specks of amber stare directly at a single crimson eye not flinching or backing down. On the contrary, Reim steps even closer in a challenging manner, and that's when Xerxes smiles, covers the last steps between them and puts his arms casually over the other man's shoulders.

"You know me too well Reim" Xerxes responds huskily, tightening his hold on the other's shoulders by surrounding his neck "are you going to do anything about it?" he taunts, nibbling the lobe close to his mouth lazily.

Reim huffs. He brings his arms up and hugs Xerxes back, surprising him.

"Reim?" asks Xerxes curiously which turns in actual surprise when he's suddenly lifted and positioned on Reim's shoulder like a sack.

"No work, no drinking," says Reim firmly, starting to walk to the door.

"Oh come on Reim! I surprisingly finished my paperwork this time and I...ack!" Xerxes exclaims in shock "Did you just slap my..." he can't finish the questions as another slap against him posterior makes him yelp.

"That's what you get for trying to trick me" explains Reim neutrally "what do you have to say in your defense?" asks the man still walking towards the door.

"Don't you have to respect your elders and not be viole..." another slap interrupts his words, but this time a groan escapes Xerxes's mouth.

Reim puts him down, just to corner him against the door "If said elder would behave properly, he would earn that respect" he responds, caging Xerxes with his arms "but instead he's someone who changes his moods faster than the seasons and..." he brings his head closer to Xerxes, their breathing mingling "...interestingly likes what I do to him" he murmurs just before crashing his lips with the other in a passionate kiss.

Xerxes moans and arches his body to get even more contact, humming in satisfaction when Reim presses even more against him.

Just as abruptly as it started, the kiss ends. Xerxes glares at Reim who now has a smug smirk on his face.

"Let's go have that drink in better accommodations" states Reim, this time pressing a gentle kiss on the other's lips.

At his words, Xerxes's mood changes immediately and a knowing grin appears on his face. He opens the office door and starts to skips around, humming a random melody in his wake. Reim just shakes his head and fights back a smile.

'As they say… If you can't fight them...'

"Hurry up Reim!" Xerxes demands jovially scaring a few people passing by with his enthusiasm.

'...you better join them' Reim thinks fondly, following the other man to their nightly destination, and knowing that in the future he'll follow him till the end of the world if he has to.

**The end**


End file.
